


Sweet Delusions

by mythicalheartbeat



Series: delusions [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Delusions, Gwen Bashing, annoying and self-entilted, gwen being gwen, i'm not a big fan of her, in case you didn't get that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Gwen has had enough of Jack being with Ianto. She has decided to finally make her move, certain that Jack will fall into her arms the moment she gives him the okay. Will things turn out as she planned? Or will everything backfire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2011, so I apologize for any mistakes found

Gwen brushed a few stray hairs out from in front of her eyes as she examined her reflection in the mirror. This was it. The big day. The day Jack was finally going to be hers. A small smile formed on her face as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, knowing that Jack liked seeing her like that.

She took a deep breath as she smoothed her dark blue blouse down, her hands coming to a stop at her stomach. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, deciding that she looked downright sexy and no man, let alone Jack Harkness, would be able to resist her. She wore her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, her blue blouse that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, and her favorite boots that made her legs look incredible.

She grabbed her purse from the living room couch, scoffing lightly at the quiet snores coming from the bedroom. Soon she'd be ride of the useless lump of a fiancé. Sure, he was a great guy. He knew how to cook and clean and was more than capable of taking care of her. But he just wasn't what she wanted. He was safe and normal and made her feel loved.

But he was nothing compared to the way she knew Jack could make her feel. Jack was full of excitement and danger. There will never be a dull moment with him. They could talk about anything or just sit there talking about nothing. He has always come to her to confide his secrets too. Let's not forget that the sex will be absolutely mind-blowing. She was sure that he'd be able to feel like she has never felt before. There was no doubt in her mind that he felt the same. He'd always give her those small smiles, ones he uses just for her. There was always a twinkle in his eye when he looked at her. Plus he always seemed to be finding excuses to touch her in some way. Every time he did, she felt a small thrill run through her.

She was almost positive that he didn't treat Ianto the same way. After all, why would he? Ianto was just the tea-boy. He cleaned up after them and fed them. That's all he was good for. Besides, she knew for a fact that Jack was only sleeping with Ianto because he thought that he couldn't have her. But today he would know that she was ready for him to sweep her off her feet.

With thoughts of what will be, Gwen headed out of her flat in a good mood, leaving a lot sooner than she normally would. She hoped to get in before anyone else, but knowing Ianto, the chances of that were slim. But that didn't mean she couldn't try!

On the drive to the HUB, she kept the radio off, preferring to just listen to her imagination. She could already see how her talk with Jack was going to go. He'd take her into his arms, hold her close and tell her those three words that she's been longing to hear. I love you… She sighed happily, more than ready to pull Jack down into a kiss to let him know that she was all his.

She was nearly giddy with excitement as she pulled into her parking space and getting out of her car. She knew she was early, at least two hours before she would normally be in. She could only hope though that she got in before Ianto. She didn't even want to think about that bloody tea-boy spending the night here with her future husband.

She reached a hand up to fix her bangs as she made her way through the empty tourist office. 'That's a good sign…' she thought, pleased Ianto wasn't there. In the lift down to the HUB, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She tapped her foot impatiently as the cog door rolled open. This was it… Finally Jack would be hers! With a small smile on her face, she lifted her eyes to Jack's office… Only to have the smile fall from her face. Blasted tea-boy! How dare he think he can be alone with Jack like that!


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen narrowed her eyes and was close to straight out glaring at Ianto when Jack turned his head and looked down at her. She quickly put a smile on her face and raised a hand in greeting. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his answering smile.

She went over to her workstation and put her bag in the bottom drawer as the door to Jack's office opened and that bloody tea-boy came out. He came down the stairs quietly. He paused on his way down to the Archives and looked over at her.

"Coffee?"

A fake, sweet smile formed on her face and she nodded. "Yes. If you don't mind."

He nodded once and went to the kitchen like the good little boy that he was. One of the only good qualities that he has is that he makes amazing coffee. That's probably why Jack keeps him around. After all, it wasn't as if he was good for anything else.

Gwen turned to her computer and turned it on, ready to at least look like she was working. She just had to keep the act up until Ianto went down to the Archives, where he belongs. Then it would just be her and Jack in the main part of the HUB.

Her heart sped up some as an excited feeling grew in her stomach. She was so close to finally getting the man of her dreams. The anticipation of it was making her light-headed.

She blinked when a steaming cup of coffee was set in front of her. The delicious smell coming off of it was enough to snap her out of her fantasy. She turned her head to give Ianto false thanks when she saw he was already gone.

She shrugged and took a sip of the addicting liquid, figuring the tea-boy had just gone to hide like the coward that he was. He didn't have the courage to even go out into the field. If she was being honest, he was just a waste of space here in the workplace.

A small smile formed on her face as she thought about her upcoming talk with Jack. She knew she'd be sad to see the tea-boy go (more like she'd pretend too)… Well, not him exactly. More like she'd miss his coffee. After all, it wasn't as if he could stay working for Torchwood after she hooked up with Jack. That would make thinks awkward around here and that won't do at all. Because of that, Ianto would have to be fired and retconned. Not killed, of course. No matter how useless he was, she didn't want him to die because of it.

Gwen knew Owen wouldn't mind seeing Ianto go. After all, those two were always fighting and it was obvious that they didn't like each other. Tosh might be a little more difficult to convince that letting Ianto go is the right thing to do. After all, she was best friends with the tea-boy. That was something Gwen could not understand. How could someone as smart as Tosh ever stand being around someone so stupid as that blasted tea-boy? It didn't really make any sense… Unless the techie pitied the poor boy. Yeah. That makes a lot more sense. After all, why else would she waste so much of her time?

Gwen nodded once, satisfied with her conclusion as a sense of peace falling over her as she took another drink of the amazing coffee. Now she had everything figured out, there was no doubt in her mind that both Owen and Tosh would support the decision to retcon Ianto.

A small smile formed on her face as she stood, ready to go tell Jack her plans before the others got in. She was certain that it would be such a lovely surprise for them. But when she turned towards the stairs to head up to her beloved's office, the damn alarms sounded, signaling that someone was entering the HUB. She growled low in her thought as she turned to see who dared stopped her from allowing Jack to sweep her off her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Cog door finished rolling open, Gwen could see Toshiko coming in, her gaze down on a folder in her hands. That's just typical. Sure… She knew that the techie got in early, but she was never really aware at how early. Seriously, it couldn't have been just a little after 7.

She watched as the Japanese woman went to her workstation and started it up, immediately getting to work on some program. She thought she was so smart because she was always working on something… Yeah right. Everyone knew that the only thing Tosh was good for around here was coordinating during missions and doing research for certain cases. She didn't appear to be doing much else after all.

She muffled a sigh as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Just because she was here, doesn't mean that Gwen couldn't talk to Jack… And that was exactly what she planned to do! So with new determination, she turned once again to the office, eager to see her wonderful, future boyfriend.

But she paused after two steps when she saw Ianto come up from the archives. Probably just want to get Tosh some coffee. Sure, she could continue with where she was going. But she didn't want to flaunt her success in his face. Not at first, at least. That would come later once she had talked to Jack about getting rid of the tea-boy.

So she sat back down at her station and pulled a random file that was there towards her so she could look at it. It was best to pretend that she was busy. At least until that blasted tea-boy left. She was counting down the seconds until she could get rid of him.

The delicious smell of coffee filled the air once more as a fresh cup was made for the tech girl. Gwen wondered if she'd be able to get some of the fresher stuff and was about to ask when a mug of it was set in front of her. She put a smile on her face for Ianto before turning back to her file.

She listened carefully to the sound of him walking away, trying to judge how far he was based on the noise. When she was certain that he was out of the room, she turned to look, a small, genuine smile forming on her face when she saw he was nowhere in sight. Her attention flickered up to Jack's office and her heart fluttered in her chest in anticipation. She was so close…

She took a quick sip of the coffee, taking half-a-moment to enjoy the taste before she stood. But she only got about two steps towards the office when the Rift Alarm sounded and Jack came bounding down the stairs.

A hopeful look crossed her face. This was great! They can go on this alert together and get the chance to talk without anyone interrupting them! She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly with a frown when she heard Jack speak.

"I'll handle this one on my own. It should only take about 15 to 20 minutes."

Sure, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be going with him, but that wasn't what was bothering her. The thing was, he wasn't even talking to her! He told Tosh that and just acted like she wasn't even there! How dare he!

"Jack?" she called, feeling a small bit of pleasure when Jack turned to look at her. "Shouldn't I come with you, just in case you need backup?" There was a small, hopeful tone of her voice and she was certain that her Captain was going to agree with her.

Disappointment flooded her stomach though when she saw him shake his head. Didn't he see that this was a chance for them to be alone? They can finally tell each other how they feel and he doesn't seem to care!

"No. Sorry Gwen. But if I need backup, I'll be sure to call in." With that and a swish from his blue greatcoat, Jack was heading out of the Cog door.

She fought hard to keep the disappointment off her face as she sat back down. She pushed the feeling aside, knowing that Jack would explain himself when he got back. There was no real need to worry about it now. So to pass the time while he was gone, she opened a game of Solitaire.

Twenty minutes came and passed rather quickly and Gwen looked at the door, expecting Jack to come swooping in at any moment. But twenty minutes turned to thirty and then an hour. Worry started growing in her mind and she jumped out of her seat when the alarm sounded, signaling someone was coming in.

She frowned when she saw it was just Owen. Great… Where was Jack? She plopped back down in her seat as Ianto appeared once more to make coffee. Even though she was worried, she could do with a fresh cup right about now.

Another thirty minutes went past before the alarm sounded again. Relief mixed with anger flooded through her as she saw Jack come in. He seemed happy about something, so the anger in her dissipated rather quickly. How can she stay mad when he seemed happy? But what could he be happy about?

She thought hard about it as she watched Jack head back up to his office, loving the sound of his happy whistling. What could possibly make the Captain this happy? … Oh! Of course! He was going to propose to her! That had to be it! Why else could he have been so late?

Anticipation filled her and she wanted nothing more than to jump up right that moment and go into Jack's office. But she didn't want to seem too eager. She'd wait for him to come to her… Yes. That seemed like the best choice of action.

But as the day wore on, Jack never came to her. Gwen was starting to grow impatient. Yeah, there was Rift alert after Rift alert, but most if it was small things like tech retrieval, which Tosh and Ianto normally went on. After all, why should she go scrounging through the mud looking for space junk? The one time there was an actually alien alert, Jack had took Ianto to go deal with the Weevils. It only should have taken them a half hour at most, but they were gone for well over an hour.

She growled low in her throat, staring blankly at the report in front of her. Where was Jack? He couldn't possibly enjoy being around that stupid tea-boy for such a long time! How dare he leave her here with Tosh and Owen!

All Owen really did for the most part of the hour was complain. First it was the lack of coffee. Then he moved onto how he was bored and then just went off on anything that seemed to annoy him today. The sound of his voice was really starting to grate on her nerves. Why she ever slept with him, she'll never know… Even though a small part of her knew that the only reason for that was to try to make Jack jealous.

Right when she was about to get up and do something, anything, to get Owen to shut up, the Cog door rolled open and Jack stepped through. She didn't even register the fact that Ianto wasn't there with him. She was just so relieved to see that he wasn't hurt. And, by the looks of it, he hadn't been killed recently, which was good.

"Everyone can go ahead and head home for an early night. The Rift looks like it's going to be quiet now." Jack said, starting towards his office.

She looked around as Tosh finished up whatever it was the techie was working on before grabbing her bag. Owen pulled off his medical gloves and headed over to her. She smiled lightly at the medic before they headed out together.

Gwen watched Jack go up to his office quietly. It took her a few seconds before she realized that she was absolutely, 100% alone with him. Finally! A smile slowly grew over her face as she started towards his office. She made sure it was gone by the time she reached the door though. There was no need to see how eager she was for this conversation.

She took a moment to fix her hair and clothes. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect. She took a deep breath to steady the nerves in her stomach before knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen felt butterflies in her stomach as she stood outside the door to Jack's office. This was it… They were finally going to be together! She was so nervous that she was going to accidentally make herself look like an idiot.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she put a confident look on her face. Her nervous feeling was pushed down quickly, easily being replaced by a happy, giddy feeling. Excitement was slowly filling her and she felt like she was about to burst with the feeling.

A strange sense of calm filled her when she finally took her first step into Jack's office. In her mind, Jack would be learning back in his seat, feet propped up on his desk, hands behind his head in a relax position. A small, seductive smile would be on his face. As soon as he saw her, he'd raise an eyebrow in invitation, one of which she would gladly accept. Then he'd take her in his arms, they'd kiss passionately and he'd either take her on his desk or they'd go down to his bunker. Either one was fine by her. It didn't really matter which.

Disappointment twisted in her stomach though when she saw Jack. He was at his desk, leaning forward and focusing completely on the papers in front of him, a small smile on his face. It couldn't have been a case. He wouldn't have been happy about it. Besides, they haven't really had anything to do lately besides the stray Weevil. So what could possibly be having his complete attention like that?

Maybe it was Ianto's employment papers? That would make the most sense. Of course that's what it is! Jack must know that Gwen is ready to accept him as her lover, so he is making sure everything is ready to fire that damn tea-boy.

With her confidence returned, Gwen strode over to Jack's desk and took the seat in front of it. She wanted to go around to his side of the desk and lean on it to let him know she was ready, but she wanted to make him come to her.

But the moments ticked by and he didn't even look at her or acknowledge that he knew she was there. Those papers couldn't be that important! Especially since she was sitting right here in front of him. They both know that she's the most important thing in this entire world to him!

Gwen gritted her teeth for a moment as the anger poured through her. It took a few more moments before she was able to relax again. This was no big deal… She can handle this. So, since she had the time, she adjusted her blouse before clearing her throat. "Jack… I really need to talk to you."

He didn't look up right away. It was a few more seconds before Jack really even moved at all. He put whatever those papers were in the top drawer of his desk before his gaze lifted to look at Gwen.

He leaned back in his seat and relaxed against it as he looked at her closely. A knowing look crossed his face for a moment, but it was gone before Gwen really had the chance to see it. It warmed her heart that he knew exactly what she was here for. "What can I help you with?"

'Oh Jack. There's no need to pretend. We both know why I'm here.' Gwen thought. So he was going to go for the innocent approach? Alright. She didn't really see the need to be dancing around the topic, but she was sure she could indulge in this little game for a short while. She leaned back in her chair and put a seductive smile on her face. "Why do you think I'm here?" she asked, tilting her head slightly so that some of her bangs would hang in her eyes in a way she knew Jack would like.

A thoughtful look crossed Jack's face and Gwen had to stop a smile at how he seems to want to play this game. He was just so cute sometimes that she could hardly stand it. "Well… According on how we don't have a case going right now, I can only assume that you are here for a social visit." he said after a moment's thought.

Gwen nodded, relaxing in her seat. "That's right. That's what I'm here for." She made sure to stay seated so that Jack would have the best view of her chest. "There's something important that we need to talk about."

She didn't notice as his attention flickered to the clock behind her. She was more focused on taking in the sight of his disheveled hair. It looked like he had run his hands through it just one to many times. She had the strong urge to lean across the desk to do the same. She fought it down as she wondered if the hair felt as soft as it looked.

He raised an eyebrow lightly. "Oh? And what is it that we need to discuss?"

Oh, he was such a tease. Even though Gwen was enjoying this, she was quickly growing tired of beating around the bush. Sure, it was fun to play these games with Jack, but her patience was quickly growing thin. She wanted him to take her in his arms and claim her as his own.

Gwen was silent for a second, thinking how she should word this. She didn't want to just straight out say why she was here. After all, it would be best if Jack believed that he came up with the idea. "I have decided that I'm going to end my engagement with Rhys." There. That should be subtly enough, right?

Apparently not because a surprised look crossed Jack's face. "Why would you do that? I keep saying you should hold onto your relationship with him. Aren't I always telling you to cling to the normality that he brings you?"

A small frown formed on Gwen's face. This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go. If she didn't know any better, she was sure that Jack actually sounded disappointed in her. That couldn't be the case. After all, he had to be ecstatic about this. She was now free for the taking with nothing to hold her back from him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, sighing lightly. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I am going to do this so that we can be together. We both know that we're supposed to be together Jack. There's no point in trying to fight our feelings for each other."

Even though she didn't notice, but a corner of Jack's mouth twitched down. If she had been paying attention, she would notice the hard, angry set to his eyes. But no, she was more focused on telling him about their future together. "I see…" he said, gripping the arms of his chair tightly.

A small smile formed on Gwen's face as she leaned forward some, being sure to keep her cleavage on display. "Can't you just see it? We can be so great together." She sighed lightly, a blissful look crossing her face.

Jack was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright… But what should we do about Ianto? You can't just expect me to dump him all of a sudden, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. Of course I don't expect that Jack. You shouldn't have to do that. I was thinking more along the lines of firing him. That way, we won't have to deal with him sending negative vibes and it wouldn't be tense around the HUB."

The smiled grew on her face as she watched Jack nod thoughtfully. This was going so much better than she could possibly imagine. She had been sure that he was going to suggest that that stupid tea-boy stay, even if it was just for the coffee.

"Have you asked Owen and Tosh how they feel about this?" Jack asked, tilting his head slightly as he regarded her carefully.

Gwen shook her head. "Not yet. But we both know that Owen and Ianto don't get along well at all. I'm sure Tosh would be upset at first, but I'm sure I can talk to her and get her to see that it really is for the best that he isn't around." She smiled lightly at the thoughtful look on Jack's face. She decided she could go ahead and add her plan B into this while she still can. "Or... If you don't want to take the time to come up with a cover story for his memory loss, we could always just toss him into a cell with a Weevil. That'll save everyone the trouble."

If she had been paying any attention, which she wasn't, she would have noticed that with each word she said, an angry glint in Jack's eyes just grew more and more intense. His fists were clenched tightly on the arms of his chair, but all she saw was the smile on his face, not noticing how forced it was.

He stood up quickly and walked over to one of the many cabinets in the corner, his back to her. She looked at him curiously for a moment before a smile formed on her face as he turned back around, a bottle of wine and two already half-full glasses. She knew he would be thrilled with her plan. He was always so supportive of everything idea that she thinks of.

Jack walked back over to the desk and sat down, handing her a glass, a small smile on his face. Gwen returned the smile, the butterflies from earlier returning. This was it. He was going to tell her that he loved her and that they were going to be together for as long as she shall live.

He held his glass out to her, tilting his head slightly. "I propose a toast… To new beginnings." he said. She nodded and clinked her glass to his, taking a drink of the wine. He took a small sip as well and leaned back in his seat.

He regarded her carefully for a moment before leaning forward again. "I have a question for you Gwen and I would like it if you answered me honestly."

Gwen nodded, taking another drink of the wine. She couldn't quite place the flavor, but it was simply exquisite. "Of course Jack. You can ask me anything."

He nodded before the angry glint returned to his eyes and this time, Gwen actually noticed. She was barely able to stop the frown from forming on her face. What was he mad about?

"Did you honestly think I was just going to dump Ianto like that just because you say so?"

Okay… That was unexpected. She was expecting something more along the lines of how much she loved him, but she could deal with this easily. So she nodded, taking another sip of the wine. "Of course you will. We love each other and there's no point in either of us being with someone who isn't right for us."

Jack slammed his fist down on the desk; the loud bang caused Gwen to jump. What in the world was he so angry about? His jaw was clenched and his entire body tense. "Are you serious? Do you honestly believe that I'm in love with you? I could have had you anytime I wanted, boyfriend or not. Yet I didn't and you want to know why? It's because I don't want to be with you. I love Ianto and I was going to ask him to marry me tonight. He's the one I want to spend my time with. He's the one I want to go home to every day."

Shock crossed her face. Why was Jack saying this? He didn't have to fight his attraction to her anymore. After all, here she was, practically throwing herself at him and he was just pushing her away. It was kind of sad really, but she was sure that she could make him see sense.

"Jack, listen. I kn-"

"No Gwen. Don't even bother trying to talk me out of it. I've made my decision." He leaned back in his seat, relaxing some. A pleased smile formed on his face. "There is one good thing about you talking to me tonight though. I found out how you really feel about Ianto. I can't have someone with such negative emotions towards another teammate working in Torchwood. So as of now, you are officially fired. I spiked your glass of wine with Retcon. You won't remember anything about Torchwood when you wake up in the morning."

A cruel smile formed on Gwen's face as she set her glass down. "Retcon doesn't work on me Jack, remember? I'll just be back and then we can work this out."

Jack shook his head. "The Retcon you were given before wasn't the strongest that we had. To be honest, I wanted you to remember because I thought that you had something to contribute to the team. Looks like I was wrong, so goodbye Gwen. Go enjoy the rest of your life."

He stood and grabbed his greatcoat. He slipped it on before grabbing onto Gwen's arm, pulling her along with him as he left the HUB. Once they were in the Tourist Office, he quickly gathered all her employee items, gun and ID, and set them on the desk for Ianto to deal with in the morning. He then pushed her towards the door, following her out and locking it behind him.

Gwen clenched her fists angrily as she watched Jack walk away. This wasn't the end of this! She'll show him. She'll be back tomorrow and show him exactly what she was capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, hope you all enjoy! I have Jack's POV coming in a different story, so keep an eye out for that

Gwen was confident that the retcon wasn't going to work on her. At least, it wasn't going to work for long. She was so sure in her ability to break through it, that she didn't even worry about it. So she got in her car and drove back to her flat quickly, wanting to be resting comfortably when the drug kicked in.

The flat was dark when she pulled up and that could only mean that Rhys was out with some of his pathetic drinking buddies again. It only figures that a loser like that useless man would spend his time with other losers. Maybe if he spent more time with her, the woman whom he loves and who is liked by everyone, than he might actually be able to make something of himself.

Gwen entered the flat, locking the door behind her and tossing her keys into the little bowl on the cabinet around the corner. She quickly hunted down a packet of paper, writing down everything she would need to remember about Torchwood. She didn't trust her computer for this, not after what happened the first time. She made sure to add how Jack was supposed to be with her and how he was fighting so hard against his attraction to her, after all, who wouldn't be, and he just needed a little encouragement to take that final step into being with a fulfilling relationship with her.

When she first started to feel the effects of the retcon taking hold of her mind, she hid the paper where only she would be able to find it, somewhere Rhys would never look. It wasn't worth the risk of him finding it and learning about her plans and want to break up with her. If they were going to end things between them, which they were once she had Jack, then she wanted it to be on her terms.

Once the note was securely hidden, Gwen changed into her pajamas and laid down on her side of the bed. The last thing she wanted to do was end up being sore all through the next day. That would just ruin all her plans.

A small smile formed on her face as she felt unconsciousness start to take hold of her mind. Soon Jack will learn that he made the wrong choice in choosing Ianto. He'll learn that she was meant to be with him, one way or another. Jack will be sorry that he even dared to act like that to her. He'll be begging for her to forgive him and take him to her bed. She'll make him work for it because of how he acted and she'll get great pleasure out of it while she's at it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The blaring noise of the alarm caused Gwen to jerk away. Her head was pounding and she fumbled with the clock to make the noise stop. She laid there for a few moments, trying to get her vision to clear. How much did she have to drink last night? It had to have been a lot based on the pain of this hangover.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she forced her body up. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a few moments, waiting until she was confident enough that she would be able to stand. She headed slowly into the kitchen, ignoring how the pain in her head seemed to intensify with each step she took. What she really needed right now was coffee and lots of it.

She muffled a yawn as she headed into the kitchen, a small smile forming on her face at the smell of French toast and bacon cooking filled the air. Rhys was such a sweetheart for always getting up before her to make breakfast for them before she headed off to work. He really was such a wonderful cook and the perfect boyfriend.

"Morning love." Gwen greeted, kissing Rhys on the cheek before moving to get a glass out of the cabinet and getting herself a glass of juice. She took a seat on the stool by the island and turned to watch him work. It really was a sight to see as he worked in the kitchen. She was always telling him that he should try to go work as a chef professionally, but he insists that he's happy with the job he has.

"Good morning darling." He returned the greeting, putting the hot food on a plate and setting it in front of her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before getting his own plate. It was very easy to see that he was in a great mood and she couldn't help but be in one also.

"You're in a good mood this morning. What's the occasion?" she asked, grabbing her fork and starting on her French toast.

He shrugged, starting on his own food. "Just a good day, I guess." He took the stool next to her and started on his food, a small smile on his face.

Gwen couldn't help but be affected by Rhys' good mood. She couldn't help but smile lightly as she ate, wondering what exactly it was that put him like that. Was it something she did? Or was it something that happened at work? Did he have anything special planned for the weekend?

Honestly, she was hoping for the last option. She would love for the chance for them to get away, just the two of them, and just spend a few days alone. He could give her one of his famous foot-rubs while he complains about what Banana Boat did on their last drinking trip. She'd be sure to use that time to let him know just how much she loves him and how thankful she was that they were together.

But, of course, she couldn't be too sure. She'd just have to wait and see, even though she wasn't exactly the most patient of people. She would wait though without pestering Rhys. After all, it would make it all the more wonderful if she didn't know what it was that he had planned.

She finished her food and drank down her juice before standing and pressing a kiss to Rhys' cheek. She set her dirty dishes in the sink before heading back to their room to get dressed. She dressed quickly after taking a glance at the clock and saw that she was running late. Normally she wouldn't' mind much about being a few minutes late, but if she was going to get the promotion she was going for, then she needed to start showing up on time.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she headed back into the main room, just as Rhys was finishing filling the sink with warm water to start on the dishes. "Alright love. I'm off to work." she said, going over to him for a quick kiss.

As she was heading out the door, she couldn't help but feel that today was going to be a good day.


End file.
